


Sunny Spells and Scattered Showers

by Unlos



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Bears, Mountains, Norway (Country)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlos/pseuds/Unlos
Summary: Early autumn in Norefjell.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [radiolinked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiolinked/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/u6ZPKgE)


End file.
